lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Kurt Cobain
i know who killed Kurt Cobain hear me out and ill tell you the true story wat really happen hear me out and ill tell you how it really went down heres wat happen b4 April 5 the day he died it was in march of 1994 Kurt was at Rome at the time at a hoetell in he's room he left a 4page letter. he left it for he's wife at the time Courtney Love to find Courtney Love went to Rome. went to the hoetell that he was staying at. she went in Kurt's room found the 4page letter and basic lee the letters over all sayed that Kurt wanted a divorce Courtney was hurt broken and then she was in raged but let me finish the true of what really happen to Kurt ive been wanting to get this out of my chest for a few mouths now this is the only way i can let go of this and move on this iz deep for me cuz Kurt iz my favorit rock star of all time any ways courtney hierd a guy name Alin Ranch and payed him $50.000 to kill kurt on that day April 5th 1994 Alin Ranch killed kurt and courtney and him pland it a head to make the whole scence look like a sucide and by the way the note the police found was a forged letter. hand written by Courtney a few dayz after kurt died courtney put on an act to make it sound like she missed him when she knew damn well wat she did did too kurt now check this out. 7 dayz later after April 5th courtney love's band Hole came out with their 2nd album called "Live Through This". for some one thats is a morning wedow all the suden she is all happy and shit. she cared more about her 2nd abulm more then she did her dead husband Kurt why did she do all this? because she was heart broken when she found out that Kurt wanted a divorced through the four page letter that she found back in Rome at the hotell room that Kurt was at, at the time. so her heart broken turn in to rage and revenge and on top of all this courtney has always been jelious of Kurt cuz of the amount of fame he had. she wanted it all and this to her was the perfect time to get it the fourchen and the fame. but it back fired on her years later. where is she at now? Alone her own daughter back in 2009 got a restraning ourder against her. their is nouthing worse then when your own faimly turn your back on you. yea Courtney got away with murder but she diden't get away from her own conscious. she's hounted by wat she did and regrates it. haveing Kurt killed on April 5th 1994 their iz one last thing i want to say to all of you i dont hate no one i just diss like her that all cuz SHE got away with murder *Redrum* Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:TRUE STORY Category:Deletion Log Refugees